


Welcome to the Wastes

by HowlingHatake



Series: Fallout: AK Edition [1]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Adventure, Game-spanning Journey, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingHatake/pseuds/HowlingHatake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vault 101 was never a bad place to live, but I'm a stubborn fuck. I'm a stubborn fuck and my dad's gone and now everything's going to hell and spiraling out of my control. The Overseer's after my ass and I need to get the hell out of dodge. I guess that means taking on the wasteland, but that's not my primary thought at the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Wastes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. My first shot at a fic in the Fallout universe, with my version of the Lone Wanderer.

Well. I suppose with things like these there's not much else you can do. I guess there's the possibility of wrong being right, and right being wrong, and so many things being horrifically backwards.

Okay, so you don't know who I am. You might never know who I am. Oh sure, you might recognize me by one of my nicknames, but you won't actually know me.

Look, since I've been in this wasteland there have only been a few constants for me, and at least one's not really a constant, more a thing I like to convince myself is a constant to keep myself from going insane.  
Nah, you don't get to know that yet. You don't get to know either of those yet.

Hell, at this point, you don't even get to know my name.

Granted, you will pretty shortly after I begin this story proper, but…

I'm a stubborn shit, that's how I've survived so long- or at least how I like to tell myself I've survived so long.

The shit I’ve seen? I’m not gonna exactly say it’s out of the normal for this hellhole, but I’m sure as fuck not gonna say it was fair, that it’s cool. I’m also not going to say that my experiences have all been horrible, because…

Because there are people and things and animals and everything that give the possibility of hope, the idea that maybe, just maybe, everything will turn out alright. Never back to the way it was before, but one day everything will be _alright_. I doubt I’ll personally get to see that day, but it’ll happen.

I’m a bit broken, but that’s universal across the wasteland, isn’t it? You don’t get out unscathed.

Whatever, I’ll shut up with this intro – no one cares about intros anyway, they just get in the way of the actual story. Shit happens and you watch along as I invariably fuck things up worse than they already are. Tis life, I guess.


End file.
